clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon
Dragons are mythical creatures, whose costumes are featured in Club Penguin. Costumes colours are green and blue, although there was a mechanical red dragon at the Medieval Party 2008. Dragons appear in penguin culture frequently. The costume is sometimes featured in the Penguin Style catalog or the Treasure Book. In the May 1st Penguin Style catalog, you could click on a shadow of a dragon and a Blue Dragon would appear and you could purchase it. Most penguins think that a Blue Dragon is an Ice Dragon. Dragons are famously enemies of knights and in Club Penguin players pretending to be dragons often try to kidnap princesses. Despite this, a blue dragon helped a princess, a silver knight, and a court jester find treasure in a story in the Club Penguin Times. Features The most common color is blue.It use to be green.In the May 2009 Penguin Style, there is a hidden Blue Dragon Costume. A giant red dragon operated by the Switchbox 3000 was found in the Mine during the Medieval Party 2008. It returned the next year with the second Switchbox. It is unknown why there is a blue and green dragon costume and not a red one. Appearence All dragons are covered with scales, have one tail, and two wings. Dragons also have two arms and legs, and two very long sharp teeth. The dragon's head has several horns and fringes. All of the dragons have forked tongues, but the red and green dragons' tongues are red, while the blue dragon has a blue tongue. Trivia *Although associated with both Asian and European culture, they are not featured at the Dojo Courtyard. Instead, there are white puffles. *At the Medieval Party 2008, many penguins dressed as dragons, gathered around the red dragon in the Mine, and called her "queen". *A dragon appears as a power card in Card-Jitsu. He roars at the opponent to scare him/her away. *An inflatable dragon once appeared as a furniture item. *During April Fools Day 2009 at the Forest there was a sleeping dragon made out of boxes that snores and wriggles its body when your mouse passes over it. *In the Penguin Style catalogs, the dragon costume (both blue and green) cost 1,000 coins. *In the Haunting of the Viking Opera, the viking longboat has a dragon on it. *Strangely, there are Green Dragons, Blue Dragons and Red Dragons. For some reason there is no costume of a Red Dragon. *At the Club Penguin Merchandise, they sell plush penguins, and one of them is a green dragon, and you can use its code to unlock the green dragon costume. *There may be a red dragon costume coming soon, due to the appearance of the red dragon down at the Mine and the revival of the Medieval Party. *It can be used to scare Mwa Mwa Penguins. *Blue Dragons are more popular now. *There are no dragon feet, so penguins often use feet items like green or blue flippers. Gallery File:Dragon_V_sensei.png|The Dragon attack being used against Sensei in a Card Jitsu battle. File:Dragonc.jpg|The Dragon card of Card-Jitsu. File:Dragon.PNG|A penguin wearing the green dragon costume and some king items to look like a dragon king. See also *Penguin Style *Knights *Knight's Quest *Box Monster *Medieval Party 2008 *Medieval Party 2009 Category:Creatures Category:Club Penguin Category:Clothing Category:Creatures Category:Club Penguin Category:Clothing